Luigi's Lab
Luigi's Lab is an expansive laboratory that was first created by Professor E. Gadd and inherited to Luigi after his death. The lab is located underground, directly beneath Luigi's Mansion, as the former purpose of the lab was to observe paranormal activity in the mansion above it. The lab is large, even larger than the mansion above it, but only two rooms have appeared to date. There are three more rooms that exist but haven't appeared. The lab doesn't appear until The Rise of Weegee, however it is a very significant location, perhaps even more significant than Bikini Bottom, as this serves as the birthplace of Weegee and numerous Fakegees. The Creation Module The Creation Module is the area where Weegee and similar specimens are created. There are several beds as well as scientific cabinets and a working table somewhere offscreen. The scientific cabinets hold over a hundred resources at Luigi's expense, as well as tools to manipulate them. The working table is where the resources and the tools are used together, and the working table can also serve as an incubation chamber, or in simpler terms a human blender. This blender in question is how characters like Weegee came to be. When the experiment comes out as a successful specimen, they almost always start out sleeping. They are carefully placed on the beds, where they are further experimented on until eventually they are complete. They later wake up on the beds, and wake up with the goal of fulfilling their purpose. This area is where Suteegee and Seege were created, as well as Weegee himself and his brothers Meegee, Deegee and Malleo. There is a passage directly to Sector-8 from here, but it is guarded off as seen in the picture on the right. The Core Mainframe The Core Mainframe, also referred to as Admin Control, is an area similarly designed to an office complex, but with scientific computers with the purpose of calculating or programming, on top of creating unique experiments that don't involve bringing specimens to life (i.e. Luigi's Time Machine). It is the area directly above the Reactor Core, and it is equipped with cooling fans and coolant control to keep the core from overheating. This area also holds experiments that have been left untouched or unfinished such as the Time Machine, which "Weegee" later gets his hands on. It also contains a hatch that leads to the Reactor Core, however it is coded off. The Reactor Core The Reactor Core is the core of the lab, which powers up all of the machinery and equipment required to keep the laboratory up and running. The core has to be kept stable, however, as it is very sensitive to heating and cooling and has the potential to explode or implode if the core gets to an unstable temperature. In that event, the entire lab would be destroyed. Thankfully, there are reactor boost lasers as well as a reactor power module to prevent the core from reaching such unstable temperatures. The core is teeming with radiation, and as a result no human could survive down there without a HAZMAT suit. Sector-8 Sector-8 is a containment area, where specimens are locked up, usually driving them insane and rendering them as dangerous. The area is heavily guarded, to prevent a containment breach. No two specimens are locked up in a single cell; all of them are isolated. The area is coded off. The Disposal Chute The Disposal Chute is an area at the very right end of the lab. It is a chute which leads directly to an inferno, which is used to kill rogue specimens. Trivia * Despite being an expansive laboratory that could easily house hundreds of scientists, it is mostly a one-man project, being maintained and funded by Luigi, with the only other workers being the guards in Sector-8. Category:Locations